Microelectronic devices such as IC (integrated circuit) packages may contain Z-values (thickness values) based on the memory mounted on top of the Silicon/System on Chip (SOC). The memory mounted on top of a heat spreader, which affects thermal performance of the IC because as the SOC processes heat rises to the heat spreader, which sits under the memory. So current designs for microelectronic devices having ICs are restricted in terms of how thin such devices are capable of being because of the combined thickness of the SOC and the memory. Moreover, such microelectronic devices have thermal heat restrictions because the memory mounts on top of the SOC of the IC, which blocks heat dissipating (even with the heat spreader) and unduly heats the SOC during operation of the IC.